1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Cellular type mobile communication system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication control method in a base station and a mobile station of Cellular type mobile communication system suitable for an area desired to suppress electromagnetic wave signals, such as an area of a medical institution using medical electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the Cellular type mobile communication system of the type, to which the present invention concerns, areas, in which suppression of electromagnetic wave noise is desired, are preliminarily notified to users of mobile stations, such as portable telephone or cellular phone, by document or the like, and use of the mobile station is restricted in such area. Thus, conventionally, restricting transmission in the area desired to restrict electromagnetic wave noise is done relying on own judgment of the user of the mobile station.
However, in the system controlling communication relying on own judgment of the user of the mobile station, restriction effect cannot be satisfactorily achieved in the area where suppression of electromagnetic wave noise is desired, including medical institution using medical electronic equipment easily influenced by the electromagnetic wave noise.